Insecure
by xlaurajanex
Summary: "What do you mean 'I need it more than you do?"   "I think that you have become a little bit insecure lately Randy." ONESHOT CENTON


**Okay I just watched Raw and this idea popped into my head and I decided to write it down before I forgot it XD**

**I don't own anybody x**

"Cena!" Randy Orton called from the doorway of his locker room. John stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the viper, his grip on the Slammy in his right hand tightening slightly as the steel chair in his left hand hung loosely between his fingertips.

"Orton; what do you want?" Randy's gaze dropped down to the Slammy for a minute before looking back at John's face.

"I think that you know what I want John. You come back and get the fucking Slammy when it was almost certainly mine! You stole that prize away from me, much like you did last year when clearly I deserved it way more." John laughed and held the Slammy out for Orton to grab but instead Orton just stared at it.

"Well go on Randy, take it. You need it way more than I do anyway." Randy glared at John with those icy blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'I need it more than you do'?"

"I think that you have become a little bit insecure lately Randy." Orton clenched his jaw before grabbing John's arm and dragging him into his locker room. Randy slammed the door shut before turning to glare at John.

"What do you mean insecure? I have never been insecure in my INTERE life so why do you think that I have suddenly started now?" Randy shouted stepping closer to John.

"Well if you were planning on shouting that loud then there was no point in coming in here because everybody will be able to hear you anyway." Randy clenched his jaw again before shutting his eyes, stepping back and leaning against the door. He then rubbed his hands down his face before looking at John again.

"Stop making me want to hurt you John." Cena raised his eyebrows at this. A slight look of amusement on his face as he watched Orton breath in and out deeply.

"I didn't think that I said anything to make you angry, I was merely stating fact." Randy glared at him, his eyes cold and intense. Randy took in another deep breath rubbed his head.

"Why do you think that I am insecure, John?" Cena stepped closer to him, all amusement now gone from his expression as his eyes locked with Randy's.

"I think that you have become insecure because you realised that if I can get humiliated and fired the way that I did then that means that it could happen to you as well. Plus with all of these new guys coming through you are worried that they might just push you out of the title picture. You are insecure about your status and power in the WWE. Suddenly nobody is safe not even the top heels and faces of the company and that makes you a little more wary of what you are doing and what you are capable of. That's why Miz got that belt from you, not because he is better than you, not because you were injured, but because you have been off your game ever since I got fired because the realisation that you could be next hit you like a ton of bricks and that distracted you from your competition." By the time John had finished he was only standing a couple of inches away from Randy, their eye contact was never lost as they got even closer. A small smile broke out on John's face as their noses were practically touching. "Well it's either that or you just missed seeing me four times a week." Randy scoffed as John's smile got bigger.

"Yeah right Cena. Keep dreaming." John moved closer if that was possible, making Randy squirm slightly.

"You sure Randy? Because that hug you gave me before I left lasted for a lot longer than people who dislike would normally hug, and you weren't desperate to pull away either." John raised an eyebrow at him as Randy's lips parted slightly. Randy then closed the small gap, crushing their lips together. John dropped what was in his hands and moved his arms to reach around Randy's neck. Randy nibbled on John's lip making the latter moan allowing Randy to push his tongue into John's mouth. Randy moaned tasting John for the first time as their hot tongues battled for dominance. John finally won, taking over the kiss as Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling him even closer. They both pulled apart reluctantly as oxygen became a necessity. John smirked slightly leaning his forehead against Randy's as Randy panted for air. They both stared intently at each other, a small smirk appearing on Randy's face, matching John's, before leaning in and kissing again.

**I hope you all enjoyed :) Please review and stuff!**

**Laura x**


End file.
